Jealous fever
by DarkBlueOwl
Summary: A year after leaving the wizarding world Harry finds himself, in love with a certain Blonde.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like it, my mind had some difficulty making it haha, it might be a bit crackish. and randomly strange. but normal ..? haha.

I do not own the characters, except maybe a muggle or two. haha. :)

_Song- Good Girl by Carrie Underwood .. _ I don't own this either.

Enjoy!.

* * *

Harry walked through the door like he owned the house, which he did. He walked over to the couch where a muggle girl in a skin tight short silver dress that matched her perfect. Her brown waves of hair covered her shoulders as she stared at the fire. Harry didn't like her; she was beautiful, nice, and smart. Now what Harry couldn't understand was why she was dating Draco Malfoy. True she didn't know about his past or anything to do with magic. The reason Harry didn't like her was because of his jealously. Not towards Draco but towards the young girl who was falling for him. She knew nothing about him, he wasn't even himself, Draco pretended to be the perfect gentlemen but he did it to women all the time.

Harry let Draco stay with him after they made peace and became friends. It had been a year since then and in that time Draco has broken 9 girls' hearts. He couldn't see it happen again.

"Hey, he still hasn't come down?" Harry asks as he makes his way to the other side of the couch.

"Nope, Haha he really likes to look good huh?" she said a large smile on her lips.

"Yeah, He's kind of always been like that… UGH!" Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Harry?" she asked concern in her eyes.

"_Hey good girl with your head in the clouds I bet you I can tell you what you're thinking about. You see a good boy gonna give you the world but he's gonna leave you crying with your heart in the dirt. His lips are dripping honey but he'll sting you like a bee._

"_Get out why you can, I know you think you got a good man. Why do you have to be so blind? Open your eyes. He no good for you. Go. Listen to me_."

"What?" she said confusion covering her face as she was trying to understand.

"_You have a heart of gold, and want a fairytale ending, when he says forever it doesn't mean much. You don't know where he's been_"

"Why are you saying this?" her voice starting to crack.

"_He's no good girl. No good for you, you better get on your goodbye shoes and go_"

"Harry please stop, I don't understand" Her eyes beginning to rim with tears as his words sunk in.

"_Why you got to be so blind? He's no good. Open up your eyes. It's just a matter of time. Get on your shoes and go_"

She stood as the tears fell; she left the house and never came back.

"Hey, oh where did she go?" Draco asked as he entered the room.

"She left" Harry stood not facing Draco, he couldn't stand not telling her, he couldn't think about her being with Draco, he couldn't live with himself if he let Draco walk all over her.

"She was a good one too. Wait, what did you say to her?"

"The truth" Harry said looking down.

"The truth about what?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"You" Harry said like it was taking his last breath from him.

"What?" his sneer turned to confusion.

"Draco, I thought we could be friends but…" Harry lost his words; he feared the tears would start to fall. He hated all of them, and for what? Because Draco wanted a girl and not a boy. He didn't understand it himself. He wanted to hate Draco again, but he knew he never did and never could again.

"Harry, what are you trying to say?" Draco asked, his voice almost at desperation.

Harry apparated away, he stood above the graves of his parents and cried, he fell to his knees and couldn't believe his own fear. To lose Draco Malfoy, the one who was his school enemy, a former death eater and the one he loved.

Nothing ever worked with girls, and he couldn't get past thinking of Ginny as a sister, he couldn't figure it out until he left. After the war was over, Harry left to get away from everyone. After a year had passed living in muggle London the last person he thought he would see was Draco.

-Flash back-

It was a cold night and Harry had just left his part time job, walking down the windy, busy street he heard them yelling, when harry looked up, the scene made him remember their past.

Draco stood with his head high, and sneer across his face, a girl was standing in front of him, her face red from anger.

"You are a complete asshole!" She screamed as she pushed his chest away.

A smile covered Draco's face. "Well that coming from a skank, doesn't really mean much"

She was about to already punch his already swelling face, when harry stepped forward and stopped her hand an inch from the blonds face.

"Haha Potter, of course." A smirk crossed his features

"Who?" She asked with a screech in her voice, until Harry turned around.

"Saving the day again?" Draco asked the sneer less vicious.

Harry walked away from them his heart racing from just seeing his old enemy. Harry had figured out his attraction to men, but never thought that his problem the whole time was being in love with Draco.

Harry didn't see when Draco started walking next to him until he spoke.

"You really didn't have to step in there, though it is less work to patch it up since I quit magic, well what has the missing golden boy been up to?"

"Why are you following me?"

"No questions about the girl, or quitting magic? Well fine, you're no fun"

His days with Draco began there, with Ron and Hermione gone to Australia, there weren't any unnecessary questions about his life, no wizard papers to announce their friendship and make stupid rumors, no dark lord to try and kill him. He was free from the world he left behind. Except his love for the blond he couldn't let him go once he walked in, and that was his greatest fear, happiness and tragedy.

* * *

well i'm thinking about writing another chapter for this. its just doesn't seem finished does it?


	2. Chapter 2

_The only way that I know how to feel by Boys like Girls . Yet another thing I don't own. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Harry, wait" Draco said, but it was too late Harry was gone.

"Dammit!" Draco screamed how could, this have gone so wrong. He thought everything was fine. He loved living with Harry he was his first friend since leaving Hogwarts not that he really had friends there anyway. Harry was also his first love, not that anyone ever knew. He tried keeping his feelings a secret he almost gave up on them until he walked in on his life again, saving him from a nasty punch to the face.

Draco sat on the dark brown couch staring into the dark fireplace. "Harry please come back" Draco whispered as tears silently fell down his cheeks. "Where's the savoir when I need being saved?" the blond laughed weakly. Draco's sadness soon turned to anger. He was angry that he couldn't do anything, angry that Harry left without talking to him, angry because his happiness was slipping away.

-Flash back-

"Draco darling I just want to see you happy" his mother stared into his grey eyes she waited for him to answer.

"I can't do it I've lived this life for too long. I've never done anything for myself. I'm sorry I will visit but I can't live here anymore, and I won't marry her or anyone else you set me up with" Draco said looking into his rose colored tea.

"It's him isn't it?" she said getting up from her chair she walked to the window and looked out onto the garden.

"It has nothing to do with" Draco tried to explain that it was for him that he needed the change, but what he really wanted was to be closer to Harry.

"Draco, I know your father and I have not been the best of parents but I think I know you better than you think. All through school you acted as if you didn't care that you wasted your body with any girl you saw fit but this is different and you know it, he's different and if that's what makes you happy then tell him how you feel, Draco you can't move in with him and hide your feelings by constantly being with random women. You'll find yourself sad and alone" she said before leaving the room, it broke her heart to know what her son was doing when happiness was right in front of him.

He knew she was right, and he couldn't speak against her. He also didn't think he could handle living if Harry rejected him, it was his last sting of hope and he didn't want to lose it. He wasn't sure how long he sat there but when he looked out the window again the sun had started to set, he decided that no matter what, he would always make sure to keep Harry happy.

-End Flashback-

"And if keeping harry happy means leaving than I have no other choice" Draco whispered and he walked to his bedroom, whipping tears from his eyes as he walked.

He arrived at the manor letting a gust of wind blow past him before walking up to the gates and finally up to the door he opened the doors and dropped everything in his hands. The last time he was in the manor was before he lived with Harry, his mother always insisted on visiting him and his place or and a restraint and now he knew why. The manor was stripped bare nothing remained it wasn't dark or light it wasn't almost like it was being built again.

"Draco, Darling what are you doing here and your eyes why are they red? What happened?" his mother fussed over him, checking for injuries, while telling a house elf to put his stuff in his room.

"I'm fine" Draco finally said after he got over his moment of shock. "What happened here?" He said staring at his mom she gave shy smile before speaking.

"I've decided to redecorate; I really didn't want you to see it until it was all done. But well it can't be helped now. Come now let's have tea." She said leading the way from the entrance.

After a week of staying at the manor Draco thought he was going to go crazy he couldn't stand not waking up and walking down the stairs and seeing harry shoving toast in his mouth before rushing off to work. The times when harry would get mad because Draco left all of his bottles of product all over the sink and shower in the bathroom. The times when they would watch muggle TV. And Draco still wasn't used to everything they showed, it amazed him every time they watched it, not that he would ever admit it.

After everything he went through he didn't want to lose another part of himself. It was then that he realized he couldn't let it go that easy, when he arrived at Harry's house he was surprised to see harry looking distraught on the couch, like he hadn't slept or eaten for days.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Harry asked rubbing his already red eyes.

"I need to say something, don't interrupt I need to say this" He said taking a deep breath he stared into Harry's eyes before he began.

"_Before you let me fall, Kill me so I don't feel it at all And Push my body up against the wall and pick your poison 'Cause everything feels wrong and I don't know where I belong_" Draco said pushing back the lump that started to rise in his throat.

"Dra-"Draco put a hand up to stop Harry from saying any more.

"_Take me for granted make me feel used leave me in pieces misery is company cause I know that it's real I've learned to love the pain 'Cause that's the only way that I know how to feel_" He walked closer to Harry, being slightly taller he looked down at the dark haired man and continued.

"_Maybe it's a phase maybe I'll break out of it someday maybe this is just my twisted fate I always feel like everything is wrong and I don't know where I belong_" Draco said almost closing the gap between their bodies.

"Harry I love you" Harry stared in shock and didn't move an inch as Draco decided to finish even if tears fell from his rejection.

"_To feel your arms around my neck I'm suffocating with regret from all the wasted hours spent believing I was never meant to touch the face of something real these so-called 'scars' will never heal and I put down a deal 'Cause that's the only way that I know how to feel_" Draco finished his voice started to crack, he was about to turn away from Harry and leave. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"I love you too" he said before pushing his lips hard onto Draco's. "And ill prove it to you" Draco stared at him confused.

"Upstairs" Harry winked as they almost raced up the stairs.

Laughing at their own stubbornness for not seeing the happiness that was always in front of them.

* * *

The last chapter for this. hopefully you liked it. :)


End file.
